


Coby in Heat - Ron Stoppable

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Series: Coby in Heat [4]
Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Care of Magical Creatures, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Wyverns, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi





	Coby in Heat - Ron Stoppable

Coby Nelson was now on a park meditating my a tree: recently this guy was having some problems with his hormones and he went to meditate by the park.The problem is...he's not a regular teenager, no not one bit at all. Coby David Nelson was having what he thought was going to be ordinary for the kind of person he is. Green-eyed, brunette haired with blonde highlights, a dark grey cap turned sideways, a biege hoodie jacket, black pants, an adorable bubbly butt, purple sneakers, and a purple shirt underneath his jacket, but most of all, he was not your average human boy. No, he wasn't even truly human. Not in a bad way, but in a magical way. He, was a magical creature. He, was able to shift between a human form and a Wyvern form. A form similar to a dragon, but with more resemblance to a Pterosaur (not for all Wyverns though), with the arms and wings being combined into one limb rather than being separate limbs. He also lived in the city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Coby was now passing for the wyvern puberty, which is considered pretty unique in some cases. In Coby's case, Coby couldn't help himself but think in cute guys on hot fantasies as he felt his member rock-hard and his asshole tight and self-lubricated. And Coby precisely wanted to avoid those thoughts right about now, especially since something important was just bound to come up any second.

"This was more difficult than I thought" Coby said in his mind, "Much, much more difficult than I thought."; Coby was trying his concentrate his mind so it can be on blank, but it was almost impossible, the sensations were just too strong. And the sexy thoughts were just flooding through his mind right now. "I need another place to clear my mind", he continued saying to himself. Coby hid on a stop and turned into a wyvern so he could fly on another place, trying to find a place to, as he said, clear his mind. But little did he know, someone was watching him, with ideas of their own. The shadowy figure was seeing the wyvern and muttered to himself some words:

"Finally...they all said I was crazy, but I knew they were real...a real wyvern", the figure continued gushing over this, "Finally the world will know I was right all around!"The shadowy figure shoots a net from a bazooka, aiming at the target, which was of course Coby.The net soon enough struck Coby without noticing and the fall left him unconscious, and captured. Coby was now having a strange dream: One which he never thought he'd have. He found himself lost on the school showers as he was roaming around the steam, fully naked.

"Hello" 

"Huh? Who's there?"; And soon enough, the mist was starting to fade revealing other guys showering, making Coby blush.

"Hey Coby" says one of the boys, in fact is Devin Fairlie; his school crush. A boy with ruffled blonde hair, one part going over one eye, blue eyes, a slender but very athletic physique, and even a soul patch on his chin.

"H...hi Devin, what are you doing here?"

"Funny, I was asking the same question...all of us do" 

"A-all of you?"And so, other guys appear to get close to Coby, making Coby blush even more. All the boys were well-built and well-packed, which turned Coby on.

"You know what...I think we can arrange some agreement"

"Li-like what?"

"You just go with the flow, dude" 

"Huh?"And so the naked boys surrounding Coby were now kissing spots on Coby's body, Coby moaning with each kiss. He could feel his penis getting hard as he felt he was getting sucked by Devin, something which he always wanted. But before he could enjoy it more, he wokes up, and saw what reality was. He was still on his wyvern form trapped in a strong cage, which frightened him. "Huh...huh...where am I?", he then saw he was in a cage, "Why am I in a cage?!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"What the?"

"Finally...I managed to get a live wyvern" 

"Who are you?!"

"Oh...wait for a while, I have to do my monologue."

"Huh?"

"All this time, I proposed to find magical creatures to do our bidding, but all of them made fun of me"

"OK", Coby was beyond confused.

"You know how many laughed at me when I said that wyvern are real?" 

"I don't even know who you are."

"Well, allow me to introduce myself...because your curiosity will be the only thing you'll remember" 

".......eep."

"Because you're now under the hands of...PROFESSOR DEMENTOR!" 

"Who?"

"Oh, excuse me" and the professor stepped out of the shadow to reveal himself: he was wearing a black helmet and a red suit, also with strange yellow skin, which perplexed Coby.

"You...you're Professor Dementor" 

"yes, that's what I said!"

"I still never heard of you before."

"That's because I was on the shadows...waiting to execute my next brilliant plan" 

"O...kay."

"You see, I spend my sabatic months of solitude investigating and trying to find a powerful mythical creature that can help to achieve world domination?"

"Like dragons?" Coby asked, which made Dementor angry:

"THERE ARE NO SUCH THING AS DRAGONS!"that comment just made Coby made a face as saying: 

"Really?" 

"EVERYONE KNOWS DRAGONS DON'T ACTUALLY EXIST!", Dementor continued on, "Honestly, HOW COULD THEY?!"; That just made Coby sigh as he continued to rant. "Anyways...wyverns are powerful creatures", he went on to say, "Perhaps the most powerful creatures known to mankind!"

"And you wanted to possess one of your own"

"Oh, not only possess one, but harness his DNA so I can have the power to create a powerful wyvern army" 

"Um, okay........why not just use mind control or something?"

"I prefer a more easy method, and besides...I think I need to keep you comfortable for the rest of your life" 

"Huh?"

"You want me to get you under my fist, fine; I need an alpha wyvern so you're going to stay here...forever"

"wha-what?!"and Dementor activated a machine that was ready to extract some of Coby's wyvern DNA, making Coby become scared. It seemed like all hope was lost for the wyvern until... somebody crashed into the place from the ceiling.

"What the.." 

This person was... 

"All right Dementor, end of the line" it was a blonde, freckled boy, wearing a black turtle neck sweater, grey pants, and black gloves. He also had a naked molerat with him aswell. He apparently was familiar with dementor.

"Wait, the blondie just here...what happened to Kim Possible?"

"She's sick with something that's like beyond contagious right now."

"Oh, that's a pity...I was hoping I wasn't getting bored of you" 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing much...being just you is kind of a disappointment" 

"Hey! I can save the day just like Kim!"

"Well, we'll see about that" 

"Yes we will!"; Ron on the other hand did tried his best to fend off the minions machines. It was more challenging for him to do without his partner Kim there. Meanwhile, Coby was doing his best to try to break the cage with everything he had in his body strength, or what was left of it. He also tried to use his lighting breath aswell. All of the sudden, Rufus: Ron's pet naked mole was managing to unlock the cage. Meanwhile, Ron was still doing the best he could to defend himself, but the robots managed to seize him, all while Coby was still unconscious.

"HAHAHAHA" gloats Dementor "There was no way that you could stop me without Kim, now prepare to witness the birth of my wyvern a-" but before Dementor could execute his plan, he saw that Coby was on his human form, surprising him, "What...what happened to the wyvern, a human couldn't serve me" but Ron took the opportunity to starting to get his second air and started to plummet Dementor's bots. All the while, Dementor was trying to figure out what happened to the Wyvern he captured, unaware of the truth. "I cannot start a wyvern army if there's a human here", he complained, "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

"OUTRAGE THIS!" shouts Ron

"What?", and Dementor turned to look behind himself, and he got knocked by the robot, pretty hard too. Later on, Coby starts to wake up and he finds himself on a hospital room. Not only that, but of course he was also very confused.

"Wha-what just happened?" Coby asks, looking around his surroundings.

"You were captured and we brought you back" 

"Oh, really?"

"Who's Rufus?"

"Here" and Coby checked the naked mole rat when Ron brought him out:

"Oh cool, I've never seen one of those before." 

"Heheh, yeah, we get that alot."

"Yep." Rufus responds

"Well, thanks for helping me Ron...just promise you won't tell anyone about this" 

"About what?"

"About me of being a wyvern" 

"Oh, don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks...a lot...so how much longer I'm gonna stay here?"

"Huh, well, I don't know, actually."

"Oh....."

"Don't worry though, I promise that it'll all be alright, I swear!", and it was those words that made Coby smile, confident that Ron was completely right about everything turning alright in the end. He had no reason to doubt that, after all.


End file.
